The invention relates to a device for attaching adhesive labels to packaged goods.
It is conventional to attach identifying labels to packaged goods which provide certain information in regard to the goods, especially weight, price etc. Such labels are printed in a printer with the respective information after weighing of the goods and are subsequently attached to the packaged goods whereby mainly so-called adhesive labels are used.
The attachment of the adhesive labels onto packaged goods must take into consideration that the packaged goods, which are preferably transported by continuously or intermittently operating transport devices, have often different size, respectively, height measurements so that complicated controls for actuation of the device are required whereby this is often made even more complicated because the packaged goods are so-called soft packages.
It must furthermore be taken into consideration that the adhesive labels in general are relatively thin foil elements that during their transport, respectively, during their transfer to the device for attaching the adhesive labels onto the packaged goods are not exactly aligned within a single plane but are often wavy so that often malfunctions occur during transfer of a label to the device for attaching it onto the packaged goods.
The invention therefore has as an object to design a device for attaching adhesive labels onto packaged goods such that, on the one hand, a safe transfer of a label to the device and, on the other hand, a reliable attachment of the label to the packaged goods is ensured.